Robot's Quest
by Dreaming Creator
Summary: Taking place after the events of "Mario & Luigi: Four for everyone". Everything is fine again, except for Nicbot to finally reboot himself. But...where is he now? What happened to his master? He seeks answers to these questions... Quick bonus material for "Mario & Luigi: Four for everyone".


**As FF finally updated everything correctly now, people saw that my story "Mario & Luigi: Four for everyone" was finished. But there was something that bothered me, still. And now the guest who reviewed on my story pointed it out: what happened to Nico´s beloved robot, Nicbot? I´ve decided to write something about that. That way, I could be able to use him in the sequel again.**

 **Enjoy!**

He never noticed it, but his master had lost to the four heroes Mario, Luigi, Starlow and Dreambert. Nico now lived on Pi'illo Island since his evil side was gone, for now. Marius and Jonas, his friends, who he had abused, had returned to their homes. But what about him, the robot that Nico had built?

After Nico had been ultimately defeated, everything returned to normal. The castles had returned to their proper position, and everything Nico had changed or destroyed had been reversed or rebuilt. Nicbot, however, met a different fate.

Professor E. Gadd, who helped the heroes on their adventure, had taken the robot to his laboratory. He wanted to study the robot, as he was impressed by the A.I. Nico created. What nobody besides Nico knew: the robot was still functioning. He had just switched into recovery mode, and his systems have been repairing for a long time now.

It had been three months since Nico´s attempt to take control over everything. Nicbot was inside a chamber, where he was connected to E. Gadd´s computers. The professor hasn´t been able to fully analyse the robot´s A.I. yet, because some parts were heavily encoded. One of these parts was his system for self-repairing. He did, however, manage to build ray guns that use the same technology as Nicbot´s one.

His systems weren´t fully repaired yet, but his weaponry and movement systems were all ready to go. So his protocol initiated the switch from recovery to active. The robot booted up again, but was confused as he found himself locked away and being connected to computers.

"What the…?" his robotic mind thought.

He changed his left hand into his blade and cut through the wires. There was a glass window in front of him. Looking through it, he could see that he was in some sort of research facility. The chamber stood in the middle of a big room, where computers were collecting data and trying to find something new.

He had enough space to move his arms around, at least. Nicbot didn´t know where he was, but he definitely didn´t want to be here. He changed his right arm into his energy launcher and destroyed the glass keeping him trapped. As soon as the glass broke, an alarm went off.

Two Toads with ray guns ran into the room to look for an intruder, but what they saw clearly shocked them. Nicbot stepped out of the chamber, determined to get some information out of these guys. He aimed at them.

"Fine, I would like to know where I am right now. You have three seconds until I shoot you," he warned them.

"I thought he had been shut down?" one of the Toads asked his colleague.

"One," the robot said and powered his launcher up.

"If we don´t say anything, we´re done…" the other one replied, not able to move from fear.

"Two."

"Alright, you are at Professor E. Gadd´s laboratory. We thought that you were completely deactivated, and after Nico had lost to Mario and Co., we brought you here to study you," the first one explained.

"Wait…do you want to say that my master has been defeated?" he asked them, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Um…yes?" the second one answered.

Nicbot´s response was striking both of them with his blade, causing them to faint. If that was true, then he had to find Nico and possibly free him, if he was held captive as well. Maybe he should go and find out more about everything.

He left the room and started looking for Professor E. Gadd. If someone would explain everything in detail, it´d be him. More Toads came his way, but he simply turned his launcher into a hand again and used the ray gun in his wrist to shoot and his blade to strike his way through them. It wasn´t long until he reached the main room, where the professor and some assistants had retreated to.

The door was locked, but it didn´t bother him for long. A shift from the blade to the launcher, one shot and the problem was solved. He stepped in, and found everyone hiding behind chairs. The launcher turned into a blade again. There was a conference table in the middle of the room, and servers for the data were located on a wall.

"E. Gadd! Give me detailed answers, or this door won´t be the only thing shattering into pieces. Why am I here, and what happened after my last battle?" he asked the professor.

"Oh dear…after your battle, Mario and friends defeated Nico. He´s now currently living on Pi'illo Island. We had taken you here because I was interested in your A.I., but I didn´t know that you weren´t shut down. All of that happened three months ago," he answered.

"I see. Thank you for your cooperation," Nicbot said and aimed at the professor.

"No, wait! Calm down, and please don´t shoot us," he begged.

The robot thought about it, and then took down his arm.

"Fine, I won´t shoot you," he told the professor.

"Oh, thank you…" he started, but Nicbot hit him with his blade instead, knocking the old man out. He struck the assistants as well.

"You´re welcome," the robot said to the bodies, and switched from his blade to his launcher again. He fired at the roof until he created an exit. Before he left, he destroyed the servers holding all of the data about him. He activated his thrusters and flew out of the hole. It was dark outside, but it didn´t matter.

What he had to do now was to find his master. But Pi'illo Island was quite far away, and surrounded by water. He´d have to fly there, but he doubted that his current state would allow that. He would have to enter recovery mode again, until his self-repairing fully fixed him up. This could take a few months. But he knew that Nico would need time to develop a new plan. He left the area he was currently in and wandered into the direction of Beanbean Kingdom, which was not too far away. There, he could hide and rebuild himself.

The robot was determined to finish this quest. To finish his old quest: destroying the four heroes. Just with a little delay. It wasn´t the last time they had seen him. Just like his master, he would return.

 **Well, Nicbot had been taken away for research purposes. Looks like he is somewhere out there now, repairing himself so he can look for Nico on Pi'illo Island at some point. Which probably means that we will see a certain robot in the sequel to M & L: Ffe, which I have plans for.**

 **I know that I said that I´d take a break, but I wanted to give some information about this robot. But THIS TIME, I am serious. Maybe a break of a week´s length or two, and then I´ll write the sequel.**

 **Review if you want to, and stay tuned for a new story!**


End file.
